Naruto, will you
by Aoi Aysel
Summary: Naruto vs Hinata "Lepaskan!" Gadis itu mencoba berontak, namun hanya mulut dan jari-jarinya yang bisa bergerak. Dia membenturkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto, namun tidak memberikan efek apapun.


[Naruto disclimer Masashi Kishimoto]

[Warning_ooc, typo, au, dll]

[Romance, humor]

[T]

Irama teratur dari pantulan bola menarik perhatiannya, sudah menjelang malam saat Uzumaki Naruto pulang dari sekolah setelah sepanjang sore berlatih dengan klub basket Konoha High School.

Dia berhenti sejenak menonton gadis itu mencoba men _dribble_ bola, kemudian melompat kearah _ring_ untuk melakukan _jump shoot,_ tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napas.

Tubuh gadis itu pendek jadi dia butuh banyak tenaga untuk melompat, namun tanpa Naruto duga bola itu berhasil masuk. Namun, belum habis kekagumannya, gadis itu mendarat limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tersandung kakinya sendiri kemudian wajahnya beradu dengan tiang.

Naruto tertawa sadis sampai air matanya keluar, dia memegang perutnya sedang tangannya yang lain memukuli tiang listrik. Gadis itu menoleh kepadanya, bukan wajah kesakitan atau tersinggung melainkan sebuah seringai yang tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ya." Si pirang kemudian menyesal karena tidak berbohong.

"TETAP DITEMPAT MU, JANGAN KEMANA-MANA." Gadis itu berteriak, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa dia mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar kertas dari dalam tasnya.

Naruto yang curiga sudah mengambil langkah kilat. Dia memang lelah sehabis latihan, namun untuk lari dari serbuan fangirl nekat, dia punya tenaga cadangan.

"Hei kau, Uzumaki Naruto. Berhenti!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran ini berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka mengitari blok demi blok perumahan warga, keduanya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menyerah.

Tentu saja, _Ace_ dari tim basket KHS adalah olahragawan sejati, pencetak angka terbanyak dalam setiap turnamen. Ditunjang tubuh tunggi dan wajah yang tampan, dia selalu menempati urutan teratas polling most wanted players yang rutin diadakan majalah bulanan basket. Bersaing ketat dengan rekan setimnya _The Ice Prince,_ Uchiha Sasuke, dan Rakun padang pasir, Sabaku Garaa dari Suna Academy.

"Apa yang dimakan gadis itu hingga tenaganya begitu kuat." Naruto baru pertama kali mendapati _fangirl_ yang berlari bagai ninja.

 _Power Forward_ dari KHS itu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di dalam bak sampah. Naruto tentu punya alasan mengapa dia menghindari _fangirl_. Pengalaman buruk saat beberapa orang penggemar wanita menerobos, melucuti _jersey_ nya ditengah wawancara. Naruto terlibat aksi tarik-menarik celana dengan beberapa orang gadis yang menginginkan seragamnya. Sialnya didepan sorotan buas kamera _paparazzi_.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk keluar, dia menghembuskan napas lega saat tidak melihat gadis itu.

"Akhirnya dia menyerah." Setelah pingsan beberapa saat, Naruto sangat bersyukur setidaknya hikmah dari kejadian ini adalah, dia berhasil mengalahkan phobianya pada kecoa. Membuat makhluk pembawa penyakit itu merayapi tubuhnya selama setengah jam tentu mempengaruhi kesehatan jiwa dan raga.

Dengan langkah pelan dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, setidaknya dia punya alasan bagus untuk keterlambatannya atau Kushina, ibunya akan mulai mengurutkan satu persatu kasus penculikan, perampokan, hingga pembunuhan berantai yang pernah ditanganinya di Divisi 1 Kepolisian Mertopolitan.

Kalau belum cukup, _habanero_ juga akan membongkar tumpukan dokumen yang sudah dimakan rayap, untuk memberinya pelajaran tentang bahaya apa yang bisa dia temui di jalanan.

Setelah itu ayahnya akan mulai membujuknya untuk mendengarkan cerita, kisah cintanya dengan ibu, betapa bahagia dan romantis mereka menikah diusia muda.

Naruto kembali menyusuri jalan yang baru saja dilaluinya. Matanya menangkap setumpuk kertas yang berserakan di jalan. Penasaran, dia menungut dan membacanya. Tidak ada yang menarik, hanya brosur mengenai sebuah sekolah swasta tidak terkenal bernama aneh Konoha Mangetsu, juga berlembar-lembar formulir pendaftaran klub basket.

...

Konoha Mangetsu sudah pernah mengecap kejayaan, ketika sekolah mereka mengangkat tropi juara _Winter Cup_ untuk kompetisi bergengsi antar klub basket tingkat nasional, tiga puluh tahun yang lalu.

Piala tersebut secara tidak sengaja ditemukan, lebih tepatnya jatuh dari atap menimpa kepala manager klub, sekaligus putri kepala sekolah, Hyuga Hinata saat sedang berada di toilet. Piala kuningan yang tak lagi berwarna kuning bertuliskan juara 1 yang sudah terkelupas hampir tidak terbaca.

Sejak saat itu Hinata bertekad untuk mengembalikan kejayaan olahraga di sekolah mereka, tapi itu semua harus dimulai dengan mengumpulkan anggota klub.

Ruang klub basket sebenarnya gudang bekas dengan jendela berlubang, itu membuatnya bisa menikmati pemandangan dan gugugan bunga sakura mekar.

Suara gaduh dari halaman belakang sekolah membuat aktivitasnya mengagumi trophy yang sudah direkatkan dengan selotip hitam itu terganggu.

" _Tou-sama_!," Hinata berteriak.

Gadis itu berlari menghampiri ayahnya, maksudnya Kepala Sekolah berpakaian tradisional yang sedang memegangi kaki seorang siswa yang berada di atas pagar.

"Dia mau membolos. Ayo putriku bantu ayah menariknya kembali. Demi reputasi sekolah."

Tergambar jelas kepahitan hidup yang dialami Hyuga Hiashi dalam upayanya membuat sekolah peninggalan leluhurnya itu tetap beroperasi. Misalnya saja kekurangan murid setiap tahun, jarang mendapat bantuan pemerintah (dia mencurigai walikota sebagai dalangnya), setiap hari berurusan dengan murid-murid bermasalah yang menjadikan sekolahnya sebagai tempat pelarian karena mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah asal.

Kita bisa melihat bukti dari banyaknya kerutan di bagian mata dan mulutnya. Rambut panjangnya setiap bulan berguguran sehelai demi sehelai, ini menyebabkan bagian tengah kepalanya tandus sehingga menampakkan kulit kepala yang mengkilat dan hanya menyisakan rambut yang mulai beruban disisi kepalanya.

"Nara Shikamaru, turun sekarang juga!"

Hinata mengecilkan suaranya, "Atau Penasihat Walikota akan tau kalau kau yang menyebarkan foto ini."

Sikamaru hanya tersenyum mengejek, tidak terpengaruh ancaman. Dia tidak peduli gambar yang menampilkan ayahnya sedang ditampar seorang wanita.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan Yoshino- _baasan_?"

Pemuda itu membeku, wajahnya pucat, dia segera melompat turun kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Aku mohon jangan beritahu Ibuku, akan ku lakukan apapun."

"Kerja bagus putriku." Hiashi tersenyum bangga sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinaya. "Demi reputasi sekolah ha ha ha."

Bibir Hinata berkedut, hampir tersenyum, sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan anggota pertamanya.

...

Orang itu masuk melalui gerbang sekolah dengan memikul tas super besar di punggungnya. Penampilannya yang mencolok atau aneh menarik perhatian para siswa. Pakaian hijau ketat membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, hanya lilitan kain hitam yang menutupi area pribadinya yang menonjol.

"Dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" Dia bertanya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan senyum yang menyilaukan pada Hinata.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dengan raut wajah marah, dibelakangnya lelaki sewarna lumut itu membuntuti. "Dimana ayah memungut pelatih ini?"

"Ayah kasihan padanya, dia baru saja dideportasi dari Negara Kabut.

"Saya ragu, dia mungkin saja tidak bisa bermain basket."

"Ayah sudah melihat kehebatannya. Makanya ayah membawa dia kesini. Sebelumnya dia adalah pawang hiu, sudah terbiasa megawasi hewan buas dan liar.

"Sekali tepuk dua lalat mati," lanjut Hiashi.

"Nah, putriku silahkan tunjukkan tempat tinggal pelatih baru kita. Maksud ayah ruang klub." Hinata meninggalkan ayahnya dengan kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ganda ruang itu terbuka lagi dengan keras, menampilkan seorang lelaki super tampan berambut kuning lebat melangkah masuk dengan anggun. "Kepalamu makin gersang saja Hyuga," katanya sebagai salam.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata semakin cantik saja. Apa makhuk aneh tadi adalah pelatih tim basket kalian?"

Hiashi mengeram marah, "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku, sebaiknya pulang saja Namikaze."

"Aku datang kesini untuk menagih janjimu, mereka sudah berusia delapan belas tahun. Sudah lewat satu tahun dari perjanjian kita. Kau tidak ingin membuat istrimu tidak tenang di alam sana kan?"

"Hinata hanya akan menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai," kata Hiashi tegas.

"Itu akan segera terjadi."

...

Hinata Hyuga adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah putus asa. Sekali jalannya membentur tembok, maka dia akan memanjatnya, secara harfiah. Kali ini bukan tembok melainkan sebatang pohon cukup tinggi yang dia panjat untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing berwarna _orange_.

Mengapa dia mau bersusah payah demi gumpalan bola bulu yang membuatnya alergi ini. Mata dan hidungnya terasa gatal disertai bersin tiada henti, mari kita mundur ke belakang.

Setelah usahanya yang pertama untuk membujuk Naruto Uzumaki secara halus tidak berjalan lancar, maka dengan meminta bantuan Nara Shikamaru, anak penasihat walikota yang dalam satu tahun bisa pindah sekolah sebanyak tiga kali, maka disusunlah rencana ini.

"Mengapa kau memilih si Uzumaki ini?" Si tukang tidur sudah merebahkan tubuhnya pada satu-satunya sofa yang sama reyotnya dengan ruang klub.

"Karena dia yang terbaik, hanya itu."

"Apa yang kau tau tentang dia?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Tinggi 180 cm, berat 68 kg. _Power forward_ yang sangat hebat dalam merebut bola _rebound_ , merebut gelar MVP pada kejuaraan _InterHigh_ tahun lalu, dan dia punya seekor kucing."

"Shikamaru?" Hinata menyiramkan air pada si kepala nanas yang sudah tertidur.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Maksudku kita harus menggunakan aset yang ada untuk mendapatkannya."

"Dan apa maksudmu dengan aset?"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ini informasi yang hanya diketahui orang-orang terdekatnya. Naruto sangat posesif pada kucingnya."

"Rencananya, kau akan menyelamatkan Kyuubi. Aku yakin dia akan sangat berterimakasih."

"Apa itu mungkin?" kata Hinata ragu.

"Tahap pertama, mari rencanakan pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. Takdir."

Jadi begitulah rencana Shikamaru, kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur, dimana target, Uzumaki Naruto akan membawa kucingnya jalan-jalan ke Taman Konoha, dan Hinata akan kebetulan berada di tempat dan waktu yang sama.

Dia tidak peduli bagaimana cara Shikamaru menculik Kyubi dan menaruhnya diatas pohon. Gadis itu sudah hampir mencapai tanah dengan kucing gemuk pemalas tertidur di pelukannya. Sampai-

"GADIS GILA ITU MENCULIK KUCING KU."

"Eh?"

Hinata refleks kabur menjauh, Uzumaki Naruto yang murka mengejarnya dengan dua orang petugas keamanan yang sudah uzur, berlari kepayahan.

Peristiwa berulang, namun kali ini posisinya tertukar. "Kenapa aku selalu mengalami ini?" ratapnya.

Naruto dengan bodohnya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hinata, melompati pagar tinggi kediaman Inuzuka. Kakinya disambut rahang menganga seekor anjing berukuran abnormal, siap mencaplok. "KUSO."

Pemuda itu terus mengumpat, tidak percaya sudah dua kali diperdaya gadis yang sama. "Dia pasti sengaja, aku akan membalasnya."

Naruto tak habis pikir kenapa dia berakhir pada situasi ini, padahal tadi dia hampir menangkap gadis itu. "Dia seperti tupai."

Berjalan tanpa semangat menuju sebuah vanding machine untuk membeli minuman, sementara dia berpikir dimana dia bisa menemukan gadisnya yang kabur.

"Permisi. Boleh aku meminta minuman itu?" kata sebuah suara disampingnya. Naruto menyemburkan minumannya.

Si pirang baru setengah jalan menghabiskan minumannya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan.

"Terimakasih aku sangat haus dan tidak punya uang." Hinata mengembalikan botol kosong pada Naruto yang melongo.

"Apa aku juga boleh meminjam itu?" Gadis menggigil itu dengan santai menujuk jaket yang dikenakan Naruto. Dalam usahanya untuk kabur, Hinata melupakan jaketnya dibawah pohon.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bentak Naruto.

"Eh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa."

"Sudah cukup." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata, menyudutkannya pada mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

"Eh. Kau terluka." Hinata membelai pipi Naruto yang tergores, dia menyesal hampir memberikan cidera pada calon pemain tim basketnya yang berharga.

"Ada orang gila yang melemparkan shuriken padaku. JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN. Kau kira bisa kabur setelah yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Hinata terpojok. "Maaf, aku tidak berm-"

"Setidaknya aku harus membalas, supaya kita impas. Pertama kau membuatku pingsan, sekarang aku hampir terkena rabies."

"Apa kau mau memukulku? Aku tidak akan diam saja," kata Hinata. "Kau mau berkelahi?"

"Aku ini sangat kuat." Naruto bermaksud bercanda, tidak mungkin dia akan memukuli wanita. Sebelum orang lain, sudah pasti ibunya yang terlebih dahulu akan menghajarnya.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunan, sebuah tinju menyasar ulu hatinnya. Dia melangkah mundur dengan cepat.

"Kita tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencoba kan?" Gadis itu sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda beladiri khas klan Hyuga.

"Kau serius ingin-?" Naruto sungguh tidak percaya, dia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya namun gadis itu sudah melayangkan tendangan samping yang cukup kuat.

Naruto menepis tendangan itu dengan mudah.

"Kau lumayan juga." Hinata menilai lawannya.

"Astaga. Seharusnya itu kalimatku." Naruto memijat keningnya. "Dan jangan mengajak seorang lelaki berkelahi dengan pakaian seperti itu." Pemuda itu melirik baju ketat dibagian dada yang dikenakan Hinata. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia bisa menjadi gila.

"Kau ternyata seperti reputasimu, Uzumaki-san."

"Reputasi apa?"

"Rubah mesum."

"APA?"

"Sudahlah biarkan aku pergi. Lihat kucing mu, dia bahkan tidak mau melepaskanku."

Kyubi, kucing yang terlupakan majikannya ini malah mengusapkan kepalanya dan berputar-putar di kaki Hinata, memasang wajah menggemaskan.

"Kyubi... kemarilah." Naruto membujuk. Karena tidak mendapatkan respon balik, pemuda itu kembali marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Naruto meraih lengan Hinata lagi, namun gadis itu berhasil menghindar.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis."

Dengan gerakan gesit, secepat ketika dia bermain dilapangan, Naruto menghambat pergerakan Hinata. Pemuda itu memerangkapnya dalam pelukan yang kokoh.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi." Gerakan kuncian maut ini diajarkan langsung oleh kakeknya, Jiraiya.

Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru yang mengabadiakan semua aktivitas mereka dengan kamera. "Ayah, katakan pada Namikaze-sama, misi berhasil meskipun sedikit melenceng dari rencana awal. Mendokusai."

"Lepaskan!" Gadis itu mencoba berontak, namun hanya mulut dan jari-jarinya yang bisa bergerak. Dia membenturkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto, namun tidak memberikan efek apapun.

"Berhentilah bergerak, gadis bodoh. Kau akan membuat sesuatu yang lain marah."

"Sesuatu apa? Aku akan menggigitmu."

"Jangan lakukan itu." Naruto memperingatkan, kemudian dia menelan ludah. "Mengapa kau selalu membuatku kesal." Si pirang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak ingin tau mengapa aku menemuimu, Uzumaki-san?"

"Kau bukan salah satu penggemarku?"

"Ha? Jangan bermimpi." Hinata lelah memberontak, sekarang malah merasa nyaman. "Tapi menurutku kau sangat tampan."

"APA?"

Mata biru itu membulat, dia tidak sadar melepaskan kunciannya, tangannya refleks terangkat menutupi wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Begini lebih baik, mari kita bicara," kata Hinata sembari melemaskan ototnya yang kaku. "Aku tidak akan kabur lagi."

"Pakailah ini." Naruto melemparkan jaketnya. "Awal musim semi memang masih terasa dingin."

Hinata menangkap jaket orange itu dengan riang. Gadis itu hanya mengikuti insting, dia membawa jumpsuit itu ke hidungnya, menghirup napas panjang untuk membaui aromanya yang memikat.

"JANGAN MELAKUKAN ITU DIDEPAN PEMILIKNYA." Wajah Naruto merah padam. " _Gadis ini. Dia akan membunuhku."_

"Nah, ayo bicara serius. Aku ingin mengajakmu...

"MENIKAH."

...bergabung dengan klub..."

"EH?" Sepasang muda mudi itu saling menatap bingung.

Namikaze Minato muncul dengan seringai dan mengapit leher putranya.

" _Kuso Oyaji,_ mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Ayo pulang, Naruto. Kita akan mengunjungi sahabat ayah nanti malam."

"Dan siapakan wanita cantik ini?" Minato bertanya dengan antusiame yang berlebihan. "Sebaikanya kau juga lekas pulang, Hinata." Tak ada yang menyadari kejanggalan kalimat orang nomor satu di Konoha itu.

Dua orang lelaki identik itu hendak meninggalkan taman. Naruto menoleh. "Hei Nona, kita akan lanjutkan ini lain kali."

Walikota Konoha itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Naruto bingung, begitupun Hinata dan Kyubi yang terlupakan.

 **The End**

AoiAysel_010717


End file.
